


But He Kissed Me Like He Meant It

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: This is just some self-indulgent fluff (with the tinest bit of angst) because I fell into a black hole of Lirry feels lately.





	But He Kissed Me Like He Meant It

The first time Liam and Harry kiss, it's by accident.

Harry is fast asleep in his bunk because he had slipped back onto the bus to have a quick nap before soundcheck. Only he must have overslept because he never showed up. 

Liam steps onto the bus and pulls Harry's curtain back, pausing for a moment to take in how beautiful he is when he's sleeping. Well he's always beautiful, but there's something almost ethereal about Harry when he's like this, curled around his pillow and snoring softly. 

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We have soundcheck literally right now. Can't do it without you, mate," Liam says as he gently nudges Harry's shoulder. His only response is a disgruntled moan as Harry frowns in his sleep. It's adorable, but Liam has no time to indulge in his crush. 

"Harold," he tries again, leaning all the way inside the bunk, right next to Harry's face. 

"Five more minutes," Harry mumbles and turns his head toward the sound of Liam's voice. The bus is fairly dim so Liam doesn't realize just how close they are. Not until Harry's lips connect softly with his. At first, it's just an accidental brush but then Harry stirs and his mouth is moving against Liam's with intent. Liam gasps but allows himself to have this one tiny moment as he kisses back. Just for a second.

It's sweeter than anything he has ever imagined, but it's not real. Harry's still asleep, probably dreaming, Liam guesses. Liam pulls back after a couple of seconds and he rubs Harry's cheek. Finally, Harry's eyes flutter open and he gives Liam a dazzling, dimpled smile. 

"Hi handsome," Harry says, blinking slowly, in that mesmerizing way of his. 

Liam's heart skips a beat, but he smiles back and ruffles Harry's curls. "You're late for soundcheck, Sunshine."

"Fuck me," Harry curses and swings his legs over the side of his bunk. 

"We definitely don't have enough time for _that_ ," Liam teases, and hands Harry his shoes.

 

~*~

 

The second time they kiss, it's New Year's Eve.

As the countdown to midnight ends, Liam catches sight of Harry walking towards him. He honestly isn't sure what's about to happen, until everyone is shouting Happy New Year and Harry's plush lips are pressing against his. 

"Happy New Year, Li," Harry smiles against Liam's mouth and crowds in close. His breath smells like the strawberry champagne he's been drinking, and Liam really wants to find out how sweet his mouth must taste. 

"Happy New Year, Haz," Liam grins back and rests their foreheads together. "It's going to be the best one yet."

"The very best," Harry agrees and pulls Liam in for a tight hug. He nuzzles his face against Liam's neck for a moment, before pulling back and moving on to Niall. 

Even though Harry is making his way through all of the lads, Liam can't help preen a little at the fact that Harry kissed _him_ first.

"You know," Louis starts once Harry has moved far enough out of earshot, "supposedly the person you kiss at midnight is the one you're going to spend the rest of the year with," he winks, patting Liam's cheek affectionately. 

Liam can feel his face burning, but he tries to remain calm. "Not exactly a surprise is it, considering the fact that we've got a tour coming up? Be a bit hard to do it without Haz, I reckon." 

"Yes, but you're the only one who wants to do it hard _with_ Haz," Louis cackles and steps back just in time to dodge Liam's playful swing. 

Liam deeply regrets ever telling Louis about his crush.

 

~*~

 

The third time they kiss, it's a dare.

Liam honestly doesn't know how he gets himself into these situations, he really doesn't. 

They're all hanging out in Niall's hotel room one evening, bored to death. They're in Florida so it's too hot to do much of anything, even at night. They had gone out for a while, but the weather is so sticky and humid that they ended up back at the hotel within a couple of hours. They're not really into the nightclub scene either, so they just gave up and headed back.

Which is why they're currently sitting on Niall's bed, playing a game of Truth or Dare. It's been very interesting so far because Zayn had to give Louis a lapdance, Harry is only wearing his boxers after being dared to run down the hall in them, and Niall had to demonstrate his (quite impressive) blowjob skills by deep-throating one of Harry's bananas. 

"Payno, truth or dare?" Louis asks Liam when it's his turn, and Liam's stomach churns uncomfortably. He doesn't like the glint in Louis' eyes, even though he trusts his friend not to make him do anything too horribly embarrassing. 

"Truth," Liam answers and braces himself. 

"Brave man," Louis smiles and leans forward on his elbows. "Have you ever had a crush on anyone in this roo--" 

"DARE," Liam interrupts, as he shoots Louis a dirty look. "I'll take a dare instead."

"Fair enough," Louis shrugs, because their rule is that anyone is allowed to change their answer once. But only once.

Everyone else exchanges amused glances, but Liam can feel Harry's eyes on him. He can't even make eye contact, because he's afraid he'll give all of his secrets away with a single look.

"Payno, I _dare_ you to snog the person in this room that you want to snog the most," Louis says, after a moment of consideration. 

Fuck. His. Life.

Liam feels like all the air has been siphoned from his lungs, and he definitely can't make eye contact with Harry now. 

"You're such a dick," Liam snaps, but he can't even be all that mad. He loves Louis dearly, but he hates when he's latched onto a scatterbrained idea. And Louis is obviously trying to play matchmaker, much to Liam's horror.

"Any takers?" Liam says to the room collectively, in hopes to try and diffuse some of the rapidly building tension. He knows he's supposed to choose someone, and not just any someone. He's supposed to choose the person he wants to snog the _most_. 

"That's not how it works," Louis points out, and Liam wants to strangle him. "You're supposed to snog the person you most --"

"I'll do it," comes a soft voice from the other side of the bed, where he's been leaning against Niall. 

_Harry_.

Everyone gasps (except for Louis, notably) and it feels like they're all stuck in some bizarre rom-com. Or perhaps a Spanish novella, but not nearly as dramatic.

Liam finally looks up then, and their eyes meet. Harry isn't laughing, so he's clearly not taking the piss. He looks soft and vulnerable even. 

" _Liam_ is supposed to choose," Zayn supplies unhelpfully and throws a half-eaten pizza crust in Liam's direction. 

Fucking traitor. 

Liam has never told Zayn about his crush, but he's starting to think that Louis didn't exactly keep it a secret.

"Choose me," Harry offers, smiling sweetly. God, Liam loves him. He knows Harry isn't actually interested in kissing him, but Harry knows him well enough to sense Liam's panic. He's giving him an easy out, so Liam doesn't have to admit to any embarrassing crushes. 

"You want to kiss _me_ the most, right Li?" Harry prods, raising his eyebrows. 

"Well obviously," Liam teases and crawls forward. "Who wouldn't?" He gives Harry a grateful smile as he reaches out to tip his face up. 

Liam is distantly aware of crude high-fiving happening behind them, but he ignores it. He really needs new friends. "Are you sure about this?" he asks Harry. Their mouths are so close that he can practically taste Harry's strawberry lip balm. 

"Just shut up and kiss me, Payno," Harry smirks, and grips Liam by the front of his hoodie. 

Everything is a bit of a blur after that. Liam cups Harry's jaw and kisses him slowly, while Harry hums against his mouth and teasingly bites his bottom lip. They keep it fairly tame though, because Liam isn't sure how far Harry is willing to take it, and they've got an audience.

A very annoying one, at that. Niall is cheering, Zayn is snapping pictures, and Louis is looking like the adorably smug bastard that he is.

They kiss for another second or two, and then Liam gently pulls back. "Thank you," he whispers against Harry's ear, and gives him a noisy kiss on the cheek. Harry giggles and playfully shoves him away. It's Liam's turn to ask the next question, and he's more than ready for it.

"Tommo," he starts, and turns to give Louis the widest smile he can manage. "Truth or dare?"

Payback is a bitch. 

~*~

The fourth time they kiss, it's a favor.

They're at a bar in London, and Harry's been chatted up by the same guy for nearly ten minutes before Liam finally arrives. He had tried politely explaining that he wasn't interested, but the guy was drunk and a bit relentless. So when Liam walks in, Harry knows exactly what he has to do.

"Well it's about time, babe," Harry grins and pulls Liam in for a hug. "I was starting to think I'd been stood up," he adds and gives Liam a pleading look when he pulls back. The other guy is seated to Harry's right, so he thankfully can't see Harry's facial expression. 

Liam is understandably confused, but he rolls with it. "Sorry love, I had to make a couple of stops along the way. Miss me?" he asks and steals a sip of Harry's drink. 

"Always," Harry nods and leans in to whisper against Liam's ear. He quickly explains the situation and then pulls back just far enough so they can make eye contact. "So please find me irresistible for about five minutes, just so I can get rid of this bloke?" he asks quietly and bats his eyelashes for added effect. 

Liam rolls his eyes because sometimes he wonders if Harry really is blind as a bat. Anyone who knows either of them well, also knows about Liam's crush whether or not he's actually told them. It's the size of Jupiter, and Liam has never been anything less than obvious. Still, he's more than happy to help Harry out, and especially if it means getting to experience what being Harry's boyfriend might be like, even for a little while. Even if its just pretend. 

"Of course, _babe_. What do we have to do?"

Instead of replying, Harry reaches out to cradle Liam's face and pulls him in for an earth-shattering kiss. He holds absolutely nothing back either as he licks into Liam's mouth. He realizes that they're taking a major risk of being photographed by the paps, but no one seems to know who either of them is in this bar. It's always been one of the main reasons that Harry loves it since he's never once been recognized. 

Liam is shocked to say the very least, but he gives his all in return as he presses Harry against the bar and kisses him back deeply. He tangles his hands up in Harry's silky hair and whimpers when Harry reaches down to squeeze his hips. Thankfully Harry is holding onto him because Liam's knees have turned to jelly.

A moment later, there's a shuffle next to them, and the distinct sounds of a bar stool being scraped against the floor. 

"He's gone," Harry whispers when they finally pull apart. Liam still has him pressed against the bar, but Harry doesn't seem to mind. He's got his thumbs hooked into Liam's belt loops, and slowly rocking their hips together.

_Christ._

"Who is?" Liam's brain is fuzzy from the kiss, and his lips are still tingling from the warmth of Harry's mouth. 

Harry just laughs and kisses him again, soft and sweet. 

 

~*~

 

The fifth time they kiss, it's after One Direction's final performance on the X-Factor.

They're back at Harry's house in London, and everyone is emotional. 

Niall is the worst. 

He's a complete wreck and they all take turns consoling him and promising that it's not _over._ They just need a break and it will be good for them. Niall is also a lot drunk though, so his emotions tend to get the best of him sometimes. Louis finally pries the beer out of his hands and suggests they take a walk to sober him up.

That just leaves Harry and Liam, pressed together on Harry's couch. "I'm going to miss you," Liam says, and nudges his shoulder against Harry's.

"Hey, none of that," Harry turns towards Liam and tugs at his jacket. "This is not goodbye, Li. We're still going to talk every day. You're still my best friend, and we'll always be as close as ever. Nothing's going to change that," Harry says and takes Liam's hands into his own. "You know that right?"

"I guess," Liam says, not sounding the least bit convinced. He knows they're all going to branch out and do their own thing for a while, but he really hopes that Harry is right. He can't imagine his life without any of them in it, but especially Harry.

"Liam." Harry slides himself right onto Liam's lap and wraps both arms around his neck. "You trust me don't you?" he asks, angling his face so he can look into Liam's eyes. 

"Of course I do, Haz. It's just... you know how it is. We're all going to be busy with our own projects soon, and there's no guarantee we'll even _want_ to do this again next year. And I'm including myself in that too because I have no idea where we'll be a year from now," he says honestly and can't be bothered to care about the tears rolling down his face; he's not even sure when he started crying.

"Oh, love," Harry whispers and gently wipes Liam's wet face. "You're right, we really don't know where any of us will be in a year, but I know we'll still be very much a part of each other's lives," he adds and presses a kiss on each of Liam's cheeks. 

"I know you're right, but this just feels very much like goodbye all of a sudden. I know we've all talked about this at length, but now it's happening. It's _real_. I'm not going to wake up tomorrow to your smiling face. Or to Niall playing guitar. Or to Tommo singing in the shower."

"Well everyone's staying over tonight so you might wake up to all of that, actually," Harry winks. He's trying to lighten the mood, but he can tell that Liam isn't convinced. "Especially my smiling face," he adds and leans in to brush his lips against Liam's cheek again. 

Only this time, Liam turns sharply and presses their mouths together. 

The angle is a bit off, but Harry is quick on the uptake as he wraps his arms around Liam's neck and turns his face until they're kissing properly. It's nothing like any of the other kisses they've shared before, and Harry pours everything he has into making sure Liam knows just how much he wants this. Wants _him_.

"Haz," Liam pants against Harry's mouth before sliding his tongue inside. Harry melts into him and reaches up to fist his hands in Liam's hair as they kiss deeply. 

They kiss until Liam's lips feel numb, and until his heart doesn't feel like it's breaking inside his chest anymore. He pulls away a few minutes later but winds his arms around Harry's waist, keeping him close.

"I should probably be sorry for doing that, but I'm absolutely not," Liam says finally. 

"Good," Harry nods and presses another soft kiss against his lips. "Because I'm not sorry for kissing you back." 

"Good," Liam smiles and reaches up to rub Harry's cheek. "Because I've been wanting to kiss you like that all night. Or you know, for the past five years," he adds and peppers Harry's entire face with kisses. 

"Liam!" Harry giggles and leans their foreheads together. "Are you feeling any better, love?"

"I feel pretty amazing right now," Liam admits, and kisses Harry again, just because he can. "But do you think we can make this work?" he asks seriously when he pulls back. 

"Of course we can, sweetheart. I'm crazy about you, and you're not getting away from me that easily, mister," Harry teases, and kisses Liam's nose. 

"I'm crazy about you too, and this is right where I want to be, Sunshine," Liam smiles and tilts Harry's face up for another kiss. 

 

~*~

 

 _It's definitely not over_ , Liam thinks the next morning when he wakes up to Harry's smiling face leaning in to kiss him slowly. He can also hear Niall softly strumming his guitar in the next room, and if he really listens hard, he can probably hear Louis singing in the shower. 

No, this isn't the end.

It's only the beginning. 

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are welcome and appreciated and you can always come talk Lirry with me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/)** on tumblr. :D


End file.
